


The Bond of a Pegasus

by Pupmon1



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dark Dragon World, Gen, Mount Bonding, Pegasus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Hinoka and her mount are closer than people think...it's a strange bond they have





	The Bond of a Pegasus

Hinoka sat in her room, pulling her blanket around her as lightning struck outside her window. Last year she would’ve called Ryoma...or even Mikoto, but….she couldn’t now. She was a warrior now. A warrior can’t call her big brother whenever she’s scared.

The redhead took a deep breath, carefully laying down and pulling her blanket over her head, she just needs to ignore it. Hinoka rocked a little and closed her eyes, focusing on calming her breathing.

She was distracted from her calming tradition by a crash at her window. Hinoka jumped to sit up and blinked in confusion. Her window was shattered, and laying on the floor was a small white pegasus filly. The little horse was probably a teen, just big enough to start flying and being rid. Rain pelted the floor and the small pegasus.

Hinoka took a moment to carefully slide out of her bed, and she carefully approached the shivering animal. The pegasus lifted her head and snorted, trying to scramble away from the human. A weird pulse of fear washed over Hinoka, an echo of the emotion. She recognized the feeling...familiar from any time she visited the stables to fetch Subaki. But it had never been this strong.

She took a moment to right herself, to center her own emotions, then she held up her hands. “Whoa whoa, it’s okay, it’s okay. Y-you’re safe here.”

The horse grunted and curled in on herself, that fear getting stronger.

“No, no. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Hinoka carefully. She knelt down, getting as close to the ground, and making herself as small as she could.

The horse snorted, and the waves of fear lessened. Hinoka took this as a good sign. She gently extended a hand. “It’s okay,” she cooed gently. “I won’t hurt you.”

The pegasi extended her snout, reaching out hesitantly. Then, lightning struck, thunder rumbling in the sky, and the horse panicked. Her wings flapped in panic, and she scrambled backward.

Hinoka did all she could to avoid crying out as terror and panic tore through her mind. She shook her head clear, calming her breathing. “No no, it’s okay,” she said, once her voice was steady. “There’s no reason to fear that...it can’t touch you here.”

Once again she tried to reach out towards the horse, but now, there was a new feeling. It wasn’t an echo anymore...it was like someone had taken her own fear and ripped it to the forefront of her mind.

It took her a moment, but only a moment to realize what this means. She sits back and chuckles. “You’re right…” she said with a weak chuckle. “How dare I say to not be afraid...while I’m just as terrified...right?” She only gained a snort as a response. “...and I’m talking to a horse…”

A wave of indignation joined the fear that was hitting Hinoka as the horse snorted and kicked the wooden floor.

“Sorry, a flying horse,” Hinoka corrected with her hands up. “That crashed through my window, and I can somehow understand…” Hinoka groaned and put a hand on her forehead. “...what...the heck?”

Hinoka groaned and leaned forward. “...erph…this is insane.”

The pegasus snorted and fluffed her wings...and Hinoka sensed the fear lessen. And Hinoka felt her own fear subdue in kind. She smiled a little and carefully reached out for the pegasus.

“You agree, don’t you? This is crazy. A human that seems to understand you.”

The pegasus stared at Hinoka’s hand for a moment, then she leaned forward, touching her snout to her hand. Then emotions hit her like a wave crashing against a beach. It was overwhelming. Fear, apprehension, nervousness, curiosity...an image started to be painted in her mind of the creature in front of her. A wild pegasus who had been separated from her herd...blown off course, to this castle, by this storm...wings hurting from being blown around so long.

Hinoka was frozen in place, she couldn’t move...couldn’t pull away, but she found she could shove the emotions aside after a few seconds. The horse, who hadn’t stopped trembling since she crashed into the room, finally grew still as she shoved the fear aside.

“Atta girl,” she cooed gently as the two fell in line, gently rubbing her snout. “I’ll keep you safe...you just have to trust me…”

As the fear faded, curiosity overcame her...pulses of hesitant trust just under those waves caused Hinoka to smile. It was a peaceful, relaxing trance this creature caused. It was nice.

Hinoka wasn’t sure how long this trance lasted, seconds stretched out in relaxation. She did know that it came to an end when her door suddenly slammed open. The trance was shattered, and she broke away from the horse. Her gaze snapped to the door, to find her brother standing in the doorway, wielding a katana.

Hinoka jumped to her feet. “Ryoma!” she snapped. Behind her, the pegasus scrambled to the far wall.

“I heard a crash! What’s going on in here?”

Hinoka flinched from the paralyzing fear she felt from behind her. “Ryoma, please, lower your voice. A pegasus got blown in here.”

Ryoma lowered his blade and looked over at the horse. “You’re not hurt...right?”

“I’m unharmed,” Hinoka said simply.

Ryoma nodded and stepped forward. “Alright then, I’ll take the pegasus down to th-”

“No.” Hinoka didn’t let her brother finish that statement.

Ryoma blinked in confusion. “I’m sorry? Hinoka, it can’t stay here. That’s dangerous.”

Hinoka shook her head and stepped forward. “She’s staying here, Ryoma.”

“Hinoka, no, this isn’t a discussion. Stand down.” Ryoma tightened his grip on his sword. Hinoka could be combative, and sometimes she needed to be beaten back for her to see reason.

Hinoka’s gaze flicked to her brother’s hand, and she did something she had never done before. She grabbed her naginata and pointed it at her brother. “No, Ryoma. She’s staying here. I made a promise!”

Ryoma drew his sword, crossing the blade with the wooden staff. “Hinoka, I thought you didn’t like pegasi, they gave you a headache. Let me take her back down to the stables.”

Hinoka held her brother’s gaze, not standing down this time. “No, Ryoma. She’s staying here. That’s final.”

Hinoka stepped forward, pushing Ryoma back towards the door. She had no intention of hurting her brother, but she had to protect this filly. It was a strange distrust she had of her brother right now...if she thought about it, she would’ve realized the pegasus was influencing her.

Ryoma retreated to the doorway. “Hinoka, you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Yes, I do.” Hinoka pushed her brother out of her room and slid the door closed. Hinoka’s shoulders relaxed, and she placed her naginata to the side. She locked her door and stepped back. Then she felt waves of confusion and uncertainty.

She looked back at the pegasus and sighed. “I said I’d keep you safe,” she said simply. Hinoka shivered and sat down. “...I just threatened my brother...with a weapon...to protect a pegasus.”

The pegasus rose and slowly trotted over. She nuzzled into Hinoka’s chest, and that relaxation returned. Hinoka found it became easier to think as she wrapped her arms around the horse’s head.

“...you’re doing something to me…” she muttered, the pegasus laying down with her head in her lap. “...but it’s...not that bad...I guess…”

Hinoka felt a warm contentedness wash over her as the horse nuzzled into her. She sighed and closed her eyes, her mind easily sinking into sleep.


End file.
